Battle Jacket
|alias=Red Ribbon Army Battle Suit Red Ribbon Battle Jacket Battlejacket |user=Staff Officer Black Colonel Silver |class= |color= |similar=Pilaf Machine }} Battle Jacket a super-powered mechanized suit used by ranking officers of the Red Ribbon Army. It somewhat resembles the Pilaf Machine, only it is alot bigger. Overview Dragon Ball In Dragon Ball, during the assault of Goku against the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Staff Officer Black shot Commander Red in the head with his pistol and fights Goku. After witnessing that Goku is too powerful for him, Black got into a Battle Jacket. The fight continues outside, and Black in the Battle Suit throws Goku onto the ground. He attempts to finish him off with a blast, but the boy quickly recovers and proves too nimble and even has him attack himself. Black then snaps and fires a rocket to destroy Goku, threatening even his soldiers and staff, but Goku kicks the rocket away. After realizing the boy is too powerful, Black tries to escape from Goku but the young warrior sufficed and double punched straight through the Battle Jacket, which explodes in midair. ''The Path to Power'' In the 10th anniversary special Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket is redesigned as a gigantic robot that can be controlled from within. As Goku fights his way into Red Ribbon Headquarters, Commander Red and Staff Officer Black retreat to their last refuge. But when Black hears about Red's true wish to become taller, Black shoots him and brings out the Army's greatest weapon, the Battle Jacket. The robot's beam weapon destroys a huge swath of territory in its path, and nearly kills Goku, until Goku manages to knock it on its stomach and detonate the cannon. But the Battle Jacket isn't out yet though and Goku is eventually knocked out. Android 8 shows up and puts everything he has into keeping the robot from killing the boy. Parts start to fly off of Android 8, and he lands in a crumpled heap, next to Goku. When Goku sees the android dying, Goku finishes off Staff Officer Black and the Battle Jacket with a gigantic Kamehameha. Dragon Ball GT In a style based on its appearance in the original Dragon Ball anime and manga (and not in the "redesigned" form that appear in the 10th anniversary special), the Battle Jacket has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT when Staff Officer Black and several other villains escape from Hell. When Black and the other Red Ribbon Army members attack Mr. Satan, Pan breaks through the Battle Jacket and destroys it. Video games In the Wii Game Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Colonel Silver is fought twice while he is controlling a Battle Jacket. Battle Jackets appear controlled by enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In the sub-episode 8-6 "Pilaf and Red Ribbon" of Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Colonel Violet appears employed by Emperor Pilaf to lead him and his cohorts to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters control room in order to find a surviving Red Ribbon Battle Jacket. Violet finds the Battle Jacket's capsule in Commander Red's desk. Arsenal *'Hikou' – A special device inside the Battle Jacket allows it to fly. *'Blaster' – An energy beam fired from the right arm. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An energy wave fired from the left arm's palm. *'Rocket Launcher' – There is a huge and powerful rocket launcher in the back cavity of the Battle Jacket. *'Rocket Storm' – Hundred of small rockets fired from the chest in a machinegun-esque fashion (slightly similar to Super 17's Hell's Storm). Used in The Path to Power. *'Gigantic Beam' – The Battle Jacket's beam weapon fired from the chest (similar to Dr. Wheelo's Planet Geyser). This was used in The Path to Power. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons